marvel_crusades_earth_130894fandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Osborn (Earth 130894)
'History' "Cometh the hour, cometh the Goblin. This is the day of reckoning, Parker and I am an emmisary of God. I will send your body to hell in a blaze of hellfire and carve 'courtesy of Norman Osborn' on your back with my claws, Peter Parker!!!' '' '''Green Goblin in his final battle with Spider-Man.' Norman Osborn was cold hearted, insensitive Father of Harry Osborn and the CEO of major corporate conglomerate, Oscorp. Aside from this, Norman also had a secret agenda in which caused him to become one of Spidermans greatest enemies, The Green Goblin. Over the years, Normans greed and hunger for power would ultimately lead to his untimely downfall. Early Years & Founder Of Oscorp As a young man, Norman Osborn craved to make a difference to the world and went into business with a man named Donald Menkin. Together, the two would form 'Oscorp Industries', one of the worlds largest conglomerates and New York's leading supplier of practically everything. Norman's goal was primarily to heal a 'sick world' and bring it forward to a new technological age, something which he successfully achieved but later on down the line, it would cost him his morals. Norman was unable to be a Husband and a Father to his long suffering Wife and Son, due to his integrity towards Oscorp. Relationships with his Family would always struggle as he consistently prioritized work over personal life, something Norman would come to regret in his later life. Dabbling In Genetic Research ''' During the early 2000's, Norman Osborn began turning Oscorp in a direction that would ultimately surpass what was expected of the current decade, Genetic Research. Norman and his partner, Donald Menkin, would seek to market cures for diseases that plagued New York and saw the answer in animals such as Spiders and Lizards. Osborn found competent results via the work of Richard and Mary Parker, who were close to making a breakthrough in genetically enhanced Spiders after many failed attempts. At the same time, scientist Edward Brock Sr. (with help from Richard Parker) attempted to create a biologically enhanced suit that could theoretically cure any disease that Humans may encounter. He eventually succeeded in creating something, although it was far from what he had intended. Norman was presented with what was essentially a leech on life, but had the ability to enhance a Humans potential far past anything previously saw before. This 'Symbiote' was proven to have dangerous effects on the Human body as the sentient life form displayed hostile characteristics and potential life threatening qualities. This did not concern Norman, who at this point had lost whatever moral code he previously had. Norman saw only the ability to market this suit as a Military application and, along with Menkin, wanted to initiate Human trials. After finding out that Edward Brock Sr. wanted to destroy the suit in order to keep it out of Oscorps hands, Osborn branded Brock a traitor to his country and attempted to have him killed but the latter managed to flee the country with his young Son, Eddie. Unable to continue research on this Symbiote, Osborn had it frozen on Ice and locked it away with his other special projects. Some years later, Richard and Mary Parker made their breakthrough in Genetically enhanced Spiders. However, Mary Parker would later stumble upon the conspiracy that implicated Edward Brock Sr. as a traitor, which would become credible evidence that Oscorp had been participating in illegal experiments. Mary and her husband Richard attempted to take this evidence further but Osborn and Menkin found out, causing them to retaliate and act fast. When the Parker's boarded a Plane to leave the country and publish this evidence, Osborn ordered their deaths and disposal of the evidence. In 2014, the work done by the Parker's was recovered by Oscorp and the project became active and ongoing again. '''Present Day & Birth Of Spider-Man In the present day, Oscorp was at the height of it's power becoming New York's first and foremost supplier in near every field. The Genetically enhanced Spiders became part of an exhibition on a tour hosted by Oscorp given to a class at Midtown High School, who had recently became number one for having the smartest students. Peter Parker, a friend of Osborn's Son Harry and Son of previous employee's Richard and Mary Parker was bitten by one of these Spider's on the exhibition, eventually leading him to become the Amazing Spider-Man. Osborn, who was too 'busy' to host the tour himself had been completely unaware of the incident for some time, something which he would later hinder him further on down the line. Some time after, Norman was dealing with the 'failure' of one of his current employee's; Adrian Toomes. Claiming that Toomes' work was below standard and unacceptable in todays modern age, he eventually dismissed the old man. Eventually, Toomes would don his signature work and become the Villain known as the Vulture, who made several attempts on his life as part of a personal Vendetta he had against Osborn. Vulture was later defeated by Spiderman following the latters first public appearance and confirmation that he exists. Relationship With The Kingpin Spidermans interference with the criminal underworld has caught the attention of Elias Stone, AKA The Kingpin of Crime, who had an uneasy alliance with Norman. Norman felt 'obliged' to work with the Kingpin as it benefited him when he needed to eliminate competition that couldn't be beaten any other way, something which was not shared by his partner Donald Menkin. Shortly after the incident with the Vulture, Norman received word that an accident at Oscorps energy department